The Fighting Girls
is the fifteenth episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary It is nighttime over Ukiyoe Town. Karasu Tengu and the Sanba Garasu are out patrolling the skies, while Gozumaru, Mezumaru, Kubinashi and Kappa have walked out of the Nura House. Kurotabō and Aotabō are patrolling Ukiyoe Town First Street. Both enter the Bakenekoya to find Ryōta Neko welcoming them. Having checked on the restaurant, Ryōta Neko claims everything is fine. Meanwhile, the long-haired yōkai in the group of Seven Phantom Travelers is seen as a waitress about to leave. Not knowing who she is, Aotabō checks on her. The yōkai claims she’s been in the restaurant since the day before, while Ryōta Neko claims she’s been a popular waitress in the restaurant. Kurotabō feels suspicious about her and warns Ryōta Neko to be careful over who he lets in. Suddenly, a group of yōkai outside are heard panicking over an attack on a top official of the Nura Clan that happened near Oiteke Canal. The long-haired yōkai is snickering. Aotabō and Kurotabō rush outside to see what’s happening. Meanwhile, in the new headquarters of the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō, Tamazuki is pleased in front of Inugami over what one of his yōkai had did and shows excitement for what she’s going to do next. The next day, Sasami reports to the top officials of the Nura Clan in a meeting that Mottainai Obake, chairman of the Obake Clan, and his three bodyguards have been found seriously injured. Hitotsume Nyūdō complains over how the Nura Clan will take responsibility for Mottainai Obake’s injuries and Hihi’s death, while Zen tells him they should really be focusing on how to deal with the situation. Hitotsume Nyūdō tries to start an argument, but Gyūki frowns at him, so instead, he sits down. Rikuo is regretful over what happened, to which Sasami explains that Karasu Tengu found that the crimes happened when security was at its weakest throughout the past couple of days and that Mottainai Obake was ambushed on his way to the Nura House. Surprised as with everyone else, Kurotabō suspects that someone from the Nura Clan is leaking information to the Shikoku yōkai. Shōei is angered at this possibility, while Aotabō suggests they conduct a thorough investigation. The yōkai in the room agree on this, but Rikuo insists that Karasu Tengu should be left to handle this investigation while everyone else should maintain tight security as usual. Everyone complies. After the end of the meeting, Yuki Onna meets with Rikuo to express her concern. Rikuo tells her to continue looking after Kiyotsugu and the others. Yuki Onna is satisfied about her duty to never keep them out of her sight to let Rikuo fulfil his duties, to which Rikuo becomes suspicious over what she means by “never”. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad is becoming exhausted of boredom. Kiyotsugu suggests telling them another yōkai story, to which even Shima tells him to stop. Kiyotsugu suggests exploring the Nura House, to which Yuki Onna insists not to and that they can do exercises in the courtyard in such nice weather. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad agrees on this and Yuki Onna becomes relieved. In Ukiyoe Town, Yura speculates that a yōkai battle did happen last night. Recalling what happened, she takes off her bandages and insists to herself that no battle should occur between a Human and a Yōkai. Down an alleyway, she senses yōkai up a flight of stairs, but disregards it. After Yura turns away from the stairs, the long-haired yōkai suddenly appears from behind and tries to disguise herself with a cloth over her head. Seeing her walk past, Yura calls on her, to which the yōkai becomes offended and commences an attack on Yura. Yura defends herself with a flaming Shikigami. The yōkai is shocked at Yura being an Onmyōji and asks if she was the one that fought Inuhōō. Yura tells her to die, to which the yōkai flees, trying not to make a scene. Yura tries to catch up with her, but gets lost in the maze of buildings around her. Sensing yōkai energy, she winds up in front of the Nura House to see the unfinished gate. There, she spots the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad jogging. The squad welcomes her in. Now sitting down, Yura is among the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, whom are now performing vigorous chantings of the word “yōkai”. Yuki Onna chants with them in loyalty of the Nura Clan, while Shima, behind her, becomes lulled over Yuki Onna by his sight. As Yura wonders what the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad is doing outside, Wakana welcomes her and serves her a bowl of homemade donuts. Later, Rikuo welcomes her and asks if she’s changed her mind to join the rest of the squad in the house. Yura claims she doesn’t and just got chased to the Nura House by a yōkai. Rikuo is shocked, but maintains his composure. Yura claims she saw the Shikoku yōkai Kagibari Onna and wonders what she was doing here. Surprised that Yura saw her, Rikuo asks her what she knows about Kagibari Onna. Yura claims she saw her appear from a back alley and that she could see right through her disguise. She asks why Rikuo is interested. Rikuo denies interest and leaves her to relax, claiming he has something to do. Away from the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, Rikuo tells Aotabō to call Karasu Tengu. Meanwhile, in the new headquarters of the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō, Kagibari Onna had just informed Tamazuki that the Onmyōji that fought Inuhōō met her and saw through her disguise. Kagibari Onna insists that she will get rid of Yura and Tamazuki allows her to do so. Now evening, Yura is about to leave the Nura House and the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad behind. Kana asks her about her injuries and wishes she will do fine without her. Rikuo tells Yura not to overdo herself. As the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad and Rikuo say goodbye to her, Kejōrō, hiding nearby, feels troubled at guarding Yura on Rikuo’s orders since Yura is an Onmyōji. Kiyotsugu calls for everyone to start practising Uho when Rikuo spots Karasu Tengu and the Sanba Garasu flying in. Rikuo excuses himself from the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad while Yuki Onna distracts Kiyotsugu by expressing interest in Uho. Yuki Onna becomes concerned over what will happen to her as a Yōkai learning Onmyōji techniques. Karasu Tengu hands Rikuo two sketches of Kagibari Onna and explains that he found that she likes to stay around the Bakenekoya and frequently approach customers and top officials of the Nura Clan. Outraged at Kagibari Onna leaking information to the Shikoku yōkai, Karasu Tengu insists that they not waste any time. Rikuo agrees and transforms into his yōkai form. Rikuo, Aotabō and Kurotabō are walking towards the Bakenekoya. There, Kagibari Onna, serving sake, asks how his patron is doing. The patron, revealed as a drunk Hitotsume Nyūdō, tells Kagibari Onna that the Nura Clan officials are gathering the next day. As Kagibari Onna asks where, Rikuo spots a long piece of hair outside tied across the alleyway and breaks it. Sensing Rikuo’s Osore, she tries to rush out of Bakenekoya. Noticing the hair not having been there before, Rikuo, Aotabō and Kurotabō make their way inside Bakenekoya. On her way out, Kagibari Onna knocks Ryōta Neko over, whom then finds Rikuo, Aotabō and Kurotabō coming inside. Aotabō and Kurotabō try to chase Kagibari Onna while Rikuo greets Ryōta Neko. Seeing this, Hitotsume Nyūdō is in shock for what he just did. Kagibari Onna, having gotten away from Aotabō and Kurotabō, realizes that it was Yura who told the Nura Clan about her and promises to murder Yura. Back at the Nura House, Shōei and Zen are angered at Hitotsume Nyūdō having leaked information to the Shikoku yōkai. Rikuo forgives him, while Hitotsume Nyūdō tries to shift the blame on Rikuo for his lack of leadership. Ironically, Rikuo agrees with him. In the kitchen, Wakana, cleaning the dishes, accidentally drops one onto the floor, breaking it. Kana offers to help clean it up for the hospitality she’s given her. Recalling the scare Kana experienced with yōkai, Wakana tells her that not all yōkai are scary. After saying this, she accidentally causes another dish to slip out of her hands and break onto the floor. Later, on her way back to meeting with the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, the glowing sakura tree in the courtyard catches her attention. Approaching it, Kana finds Rikuo in his yōkai form, still not knowing the entity she is looking at is Rikuo. Rikuo smiles at her and flies off before she could stop him. Kana returns to the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad quiet. Shima asks if she had noticed anything strange around the Nura House too. Apparently, on his way back from the bathroom earlier, a Nura Clan yōkai, unbeknownst to him, handed him a towel. When he looked over where the yōkai would’ve been standing, he found no one there. Kiyotsugu is jealous to find that everyone had experienced the presence of yōkai but him. Saori comments, “Maybe you don’t have the ability to sense the supernatural?” to which a hypothetical arrow with her quote strikes Kiyotsugu’s head. Discouraged, Kiyotsugu walks to his laptop to check on it. Unaware to Kiyotsugu, a group of Nura Clan yōkai are looking on him. Shima spots them, but the yōkai disappear after Shima wipes his eyes. Kiyotsugu asks Shima what he wants, to which Shima claims nothing. On the streets of Ukiyoe Town at night, Kejōrō is guarding Yura, but gets distracted by a split end in her hair. Yura finds the park where she sat with Rikuo’s grandfather, now closed for repair. She recalls that he wasn’t home when she came to the Nura House earlier. Meanwhile, Nurarihyon is resting in a hot spring with Nattō Kozō in the middle of a forest. In the middle of the street, Kagibari Onna appears out of an alleyway and begins to chase Yura. Sensing Kagibari Onna behind her, Yura begins to run off. Kejōrō only now realizes that she’s been distracted and tries to catch up with Yura. The Sanba Garasu and Karasu Tengu are flying overhead when Karasu Tengu spots Yura. Yura winds up in a construction zone next to a railway line for safety. However, Kagibari Onna managas to catch up with her and ask her why an Onmyōji like her would be taking sides with a Yōkai. Yura denies this and asks what Kagibari Onna is up to. Kagibari Onna ignores Yura’s question and the two get ready for a fight against each other. Kejōrō is still trying to catch up with Yura. The Sanba Garasu and Karasu Tengu fly back to the Nura House to tell Rikuo that they’ve found Kagibari Onna, but also Yura too. Meanwhile, Kagibari Onna tries to attack Yura with her hair, whom defends herself with her Shikigami. Yura tries to summon Rokuson, but Kagibari Onna manages to destroy her charm and pin her before doing so. Having wrapped Yura around her hair and holding her high, Kagibari Onna is about to deliver a finishing blow on her when Kejōrō reaches the two in time to stop Kagibari Onna. Yura falls and becomes unconscious. Kejōrō and Kagibari Onna begin taunting each other before Kagibari Onna attacks Kejōrō with Needle Hell. Kejōrō counterattacks with her Dance of the Courtesan, trapping Kagibari Onna in her hair for a brief moment. The two stop fighting when Rikuo arrives, accompanied by Karasu Tengu and the Sanba Garasu. With his Osore, Rikuo cuts Kagibari Onna’s hair short. Now standing in front of Kagibari Onna, Rikuo tells her to go back to Tamazuki and tell him not to use women to do his dirty work. Kagibari Onna complies and leaves. Rikuo tells Karasu Tengu and the Sanba Garasu to return to the Nura House with Kejōrō. Later that night, Yura wakes up to find Rikuo sitting by her. Yura asks him what he’s doing in the area and what happened to Kagibari Onna. Rikuo ignores her questions and begins to walk off, telling Yura to take care of her injury. Not knowing the person she is confronting is Rikuo, she angrily asks who he is and what he’s trying to do. Rikuo ignores her questions and walks off. Next episode preview Kurotabō asks Aotabō what his friends at school call him. Aotabō says the boys call him Kurata while some of the girls call him Kura-chan. Kurotabō regrets being unable to infiltrate the school with those girls inside. Characters in order of appearance Trivia *The phrase literally means “many flowers blooming in profusion”, a phrase used to express a gathering of beautiful women. *During her battle with Yura, Kagibari Onna states that she is the only female in the group of Seven Phantom Travelers. However, this is incorrect as Yosuzume, another member in the group, is also a female. Category:Episodes